


It was worth getting a phone

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, dont read if ur a transphobic assbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: Pearl and Mystery Girl get it on, and they're dorks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheena = Mystery Girl
> 
> Trans Mystery Girl is the best headcanon

Pearl felt her cheeks flush as Sheena’s hands pulled her closer, pressing their bodies flush together. They’d been seeing each other for a while now - grinning and giggling as they made their way to Sheena’s place, often undressing on the way up the stairs to the bedroom.

Pearl was usually naked first, phasing her clothes off most of the time, though sometimes she indulged in removing her clothing piece by piece. She’d opted for staying clothed this time, though - she’d discovered that she enjoyed the way Sheena tugged at her clothes and removed them for her, the way the human looked over her body as the shirt was lifted from her chest -

Pearl had gotten so caught up in her thoughts, she was taken by surprise when Sheena gripped her ass, before tugging at her shirt Sheena was already naked, and Pearl was hesitant to step back to allow her shirt to be taken off. The gem liked being pressed up against Sheena’s breasts, they were warm and soft, and quite large. Pearl often rest her head on them during post-coital cuddles.

Once the shirt was removed, Pearl’s cheeks darkened even more. Sheena’s hands lifted to her chest, kneading her breasts. Pearl closed her eyes, letting out a pleased sigh, then a soft ‘eep’ was she was pushed back onto the bed.

She laughed once her back hit the bed, and Sheena above her in a matter of seconds.

“Gets you every time” The pin haired human commented, before leaning down to kiss at Pearl’s neck.

“I should expect it really.” Pearl’s grin was lopsided as she tilted her head for Sheena, allowing her more access. “Are we going to have sex tonight? Or are we going for oral again?”

“Hmm… up to you, Pearl.” Sheena stopped kissing Pearl’s neck to look down at her. “As long as we can cuddle afterwards.”

“I’d never pass up cuddling.” Pearl reached up to press a kiss to Sheena’s cheek, before speaking again. “I’d like to have sex - I’m quite pent up.”

“Been thinking about those pictures sent you, huh?”

“...Maybe.”

They both laughed a little, before shuffling onto the bed properly. Sheena reached for her bedside table, opening the draw and pulling out a condom. Pearl bit her lip.

“Can… can we try without one this time?” Pearl asked. She knew there was no risk of her ending up pregnant - she’d only shapeshifted what was necessary for sex. She had requested condoms at first out of nervousness, but she was feeling brave.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Sheena put the condom back, and instead pulled out a bottle of lube. If there wouldn’t be a condom involved, they’d need that. Sheena made sure to coat her fingers with it, before pushing them into Pearl,slowly of course. Pearl let out a shaky breath, sinking into the bed and lifting her hips. 

“Feel good?” Sheena asked, pressing her fingers in deeper once Pearl nodded. The gem’s back arched, a soft cry escaping her. Sheena knew all the rights spots to hit, and was making sure to rub up against all of them. Pearl gripped the sheets, rolling her hips in an effort to fuck herself on Sheena’s fingers, murmuring softly to the other. 

Pearl whined as the fingers withdrew from her, but she didn’t bother to continue complaining when she saw Sheena lubing up her cock. The gem lifted her hips once more, grinning. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this.” Pearl felt a shiver run up her ‘spine’ as Sheena pressed the head of her cock against Pearl’s slick entrance. 

“So have I. Ready?”

Pearl nodded, her arms wrapping around Sheena’s neck. The second she felt Sheena’s length enter her, a low moan sounded from her. She was already panting softly, eyes closing as Sheena’s cock fully sheathed inside her. Already, without the condom it felt different - it felt better. She keened as Sheena’s hips drew back, moaning again as they pressed forward once more.

Pearl was embarrassingly vocal during sex, which may or may not be the reason they couldn’t have sex in the temple house bathroom anymore, regardless of how much Pearl enjoyed the thrill of being caught by Amethyst or Garnet. 

“Harder.” Pearl pleaded, needing more than gentle thrusts. She had been resisting the urge to touch herself all day, as she practically stared at the raunchy pictures Sheena had sent her.

“You got it, darlin.”

Sheena’s next thrust was more forceful, causing Pearl to let out a loud and somewhat dramatic groan, her hand moving to grip Sheena’s hair - and they both laughed a little.

“Oh my stars that was excessive, wasn’t it?” Pearl spoke between her giggles, Sheena nodding with a wony grin on her face.

“A little, but it was cute -I must be doing something right.”

They laughed and giggled for a few more moments, before they kissed one another and started up again. Pearl was blissed out already, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through her body, occasionally being peppered with kisses by Sheena. She felt absolutely adored with Sheena, especially while they were having sex.

“Still good?” Sheena asked, even though the way Pearl was starting to drool would indicate she was in a state of pure bliss.

“Y-yes.” Pearl panted out. “M-more please.”

“Well I can’t say no when you’re so well mannered.”

They both giggled again.

Sheena started to fuck Pearl as hard and fast as she dared, the pale gem absolutely loving it. She cried out Sheena’s name, barely able to control what she was saying, each thrust pushing her closer and closer to orgasm. She was drooling by then, and probably looked like a hot mess, but didn’t much care.

All that mattered was that she felt amazing, and that she was with Sheena. 

“Oh- oh stars-” Pearl gasped out, before her back arched harshly, her orgasm tearing through her body. She groaned out Sheena’s name, no doubt clenching tight around Sheena’s cock. It didn’t take long for Sheena to cum too, thrusting slowly, but fairly roughly, soft moans leaving her with each thrust.

Pearl’s body relaxed then, and she sank into the bed once more her grip loosening on Sheena’s hair. She grinned as the human kissed her, glad she hadn’t pulled out just yet. No doubt there would be a mess when she did, but for now it felt nice to come down from her orgasm, still filled.

“That was amazing.” Pearl murmured, rolling into her side with Sheena, who pulled out then. The gem was too tired to care about the cum leaking from her She would put up with that in the morning. The good thing about being a gem was that she wouldn’t need to leave the bed to pee after sex - human health risks didn’t affect her.

“It was.” Sheena nuzzled Pearl, who let out a soft hum.

They kissed and nuzzled until they drifted off to sleep, something Pearl rather enjoyed after sex.


End file.
